bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RobloxIllusion1011/A Festive Christmas
'Blurb' Bee Bear is an ordinary bear. He grew up with Polar Bear and his family, even if they seem like distant cousins. There is just one thing that makes him different from the others. Not the fact that he always wears his bee suit, but he believes in the spirit of Beesmas. Polar Bear and the other bears do not believe in Beesmas, so Bee Bear feels left out. But if he can bring the bears towards the true meaning of Beesmas, then it will soon be a festive holiday! 'Notes to Remember' I do not plan to copy anyone who has already done this type of story. If you think I have copied anyone, just remember that their story has some differences to their story, such as their layout, genre, or words. Remember that I try to use prologue, parts, epilogue, occasionally references, a genre that would fit the story, and correct grammar. I created this story myself, so I hope you enjoy it! Also be cautious of inappropriate subjects. If I see just one, I am shutting down the comments section. Please do not say inappropriate things. Also read this before you read: ' '''1: A year is 75 days. ' '''2: Bees in this story are able to live up to 500 years. 3: Besus is the Jesus of Beesmas. Bubble Bee Man is the Santa Claus of Beesmas. 4': When you see just a name, then it's a bee.' 5': Bees that were not mentioned in Bee Swarm Simulator are not real bees.' 6: Bee Bear and Bubble Bee Man are immortals. 7: There is a reference to the story "In the Heart of Two Colors." 8: When you see a "...", someone is opening a present. 9: Some things did not happen in Bee Swarm Simulator. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story. Now here's the story. 'Prologue' "Rise and shine, cousin." Bee Bear was so ready for Beesmas today. As he got dressed into his bee suit, he saw his cousin, Polar Bear, head down towards the bottom floor. He saw presents, a honey tree, and Beesmas cheer. Everyone was ready for the holiday. All except for Polar Bear. "Where's your Beesmas outfit?" Bee Bear asked Polar Bear. "Oh, you don't know. I don't believe in Bubble Bee Man or the spirit of Beesmas. I mean, who has enough time to celebrate the holidays?" answered Polar Bear. "Really? But Beesmas is the best thing in the world. You can't just let all of the cheer slip away," said Bee Bear. "Yes you can. The cold is comfortable, but it's not from Besus. It's just the climate and the weather," said Polar Bear. Why does my cousin have to have no love for Besus? I wish he understands the true meaning of Beesmas. "Anyways, today is the first day of my job at the Land of the Swarm. I will finally get to be a magical bear. Don't worry. I will come back and cook something up for you soon," Polar Bear anounced. "Yes! When will you come back? Beesmas?" Bee Bear asked Polar Bear. "Bee Bear, the spirit of Beesmas is not real. I don't need to come back on Beesmas." As Polar Bear left his family's den, Bee Bear was sad. Why can't anybody think of Beesmas as a festive holiday to celebrate? ''Bee Bear started to open his presents, and wondered what if everyone could believe in Beesmas. But he knew that it wasn't likely. No one will think about Beesmas, all except for him. 'Part 1: As Magical As A Bear' '''25 years later: ''Bee Bear met Bubble Bee Man for the first time. Bubble Bee Man has requested Bee Bear to work with him at his workshop because of his spiritual beliefs. Bee Bear agreed, and then he became a magic bear.' "How is my outfit, Bubble Bee Man?" Today was the first time he was working at Bubble Bee Man's workshop. "Outfit? I thought that was your fur," Bubble Bee Man said to Bee Bear. "Long story. Now let's go." Bee Bear was excited for the workshop. There was the gift creating room, the gift wrapping room, the toy testing room, the lounge, the office for Bubble Bee Man, the worship room, the sleigh runway, and the nice or super nice (in this place, everyone is nice) list room. He wanted to try everything. "You can do everything that is in this workshop. Just try not to make a mess. Also, you get permission to ride in my sleigh tonight," Bubble Bee Man told Bee Bear. "Woo hoo! This will be the best job ever, Bubble Bee Man! You know, your name seems like a beeful. How about I name you B.B.M?" Bee Bear said. "B.B.M. is my nickname, so you can call me that." Then, as both entered B.B.M.'s office, there was a buzzer. Then, on the TVs it said, "Apprenently, there has been a snowstorm in the Land of the Swarm, so Bubble Bee Man will be unable to deliver presents there." Then everyone gasped. Now there will be nothing to give to the friendly folks at the Land of the Swarm. "Don't panic, everyone," B.B.M. told everybody. "We are well prepared for this kind of a situation. One person must go to the Land of the Swarm and bring Beesmas cheer there. Who wants to volunteer?" Apparently, as if it were a play, no one raised their hands. There was an awkward silence, until B.B.M broke it. "Well, I guess we have to hand the job to Bee Bear." "Are you serious?" Bee Bear objected. "I just came here and now I have to go to the Land of the Swarm?" "You are the most festive out of everyone in this workshop, dear. We must give everyone there a festive holiday," B.B.M told Bee Bear. "Ok, I will," Bee Bear replied. "Wait, before you go, I have to give you two bees to accompany you." As he said his sentence, he revealed two bees. They looked like they were Festive bees, but one had stars all around her. This one was gifted. "Bye, B.B.M.. I won't let you down." 'Due to the interruption, Bee Bear was forced to go to the Land of the Swarm. Once he got into the sleigh, he disappeared in a flash of light.' 'Part 2: To A Snowy Land' 'Once Bee Bear got to the Land of the Swarm, he was greeted with high-fives and hellos. He was told that he should make home in the traveling bear den. He could not wait to get started.' "Cousin? What are you doing here?" Bee Bear realized with a jolt of surprise that it was Polar Bear. "Polar Bear. DIdn't expect you to come by. I was just sent by Bubble Bee Man to give some Beesmas cheer to the Land of the Swarm," Bee Bear answered. Then Bee Bear saw a look of distaste in Polar Bear's eyes. "Nice try. I know you were lying. Bubble Bee Man doesn't even exist. He is just a figment of your imagination." "Well then why are the other bees wearing a Bubble Bee Man mask?" All around them, the bees were wearing masks that look just like Bubble Bee Man. Basic was wearing his mask with a crown on top. He guessed that was the leader of the bees. "Bubble Bee Man does not even exist. They just think that the old man would come going to town with a sack of gifts on the back of his sleigh driven with eight bees. BAH!" ''Polar Bear does not even think about him being real. Time to pull out my gift to him. "Are you sure that he doesn't exist? If so, then why would I have a present saying "From Bubble Bee Man / To Polar Bear / P.S : This was made with extra care?" Now do you believe me?" Bee Bear really wanted Polar Bear to believe in Beesmas. "Ugh, fine. I'll open it." While Polar Bear was opening the gift, Bee Bear was checking his Presents watch. He still needed to deliver 7,294 presents. "Oooh. This is my favorite. A 12 pack of frozen truffle and sharp cheddar mac-and-cheese meals. How delicious! Thank you Bee Bear. Oh yeah, I also have a present for you." Bee Bear was excited to open it. He expected it to be a pack of honey, but it was actully glittering dust. He decided to throw some away, but they always returned. "It's called enchanted dust," Polar Bear answered for Bee Bear. "It will always come back to where you sprinkle the dust. You can give it a command once you sprinkle it. I know what you want most for Beesmas. You want to fly. But your wings are fake. Now this can be a reality. Go on. Try it." He did not think Polar Bear was telling the truth, but he trusted him. As he sprinkled the dust on his wings and said for the dust to make him fly. He wanted to try it out. He decided to go to the mountain top. "I'm ready, Polar Bear." "Get ready to fly in 3... 2... 1... GO!" As Bee Bear jumped off, he was falling. He was panicked at first, but using his wings, he was able to glide safely down to the first level. "That... was... AWESOME!" Bee Bear was excited to try it again. "It really was. Anyways, I need to get home. Every beekeeper's tummy is rumbling right now, and I can't keep them waiting." Then, Polar Bear disappeared into the snow. Now Polar Bear believes in Beesmas. However, there are still many others that think Bubble Bee Man is a fraud. Bee Bear must soon give these people the cheer that they need for the holidays. 'Part 3: Rivalry Help' "What is this?" Bee Bear did not know what the red building was. It seemed to have a scythe and a bee at the front. "Maybe it's a party over there." Then, with one swing of the gate, he found bees in the base. They weren't red, but they were blue. "Hello. What are you doing here?" asked a blue one. "I'm just as surprised. Why is there a red base with blue bees?" Bee Bear also asked. "While me and Riley were setting up our shops-" "Shops? I thought they were bases," Bee Bear interrupted. "Also I know Riley, and if you know him well, then you are Bucko." "Well, yes, my name is Bucko. Also these shops used to be bases. We just took the crazy base things away. Anyways-" "What war did you fight?" Bee Bear interrupted again. "Ok, I know that I am not telling enough information, so I will tell you, but do not peep another question. "This was really crazy, but many years ago, I had a fight with Riley. The fight should've been minor, but that led to an unforgettable mistake. We caused mass destruction, so Bear chose to kick us out of the hives. Then both of us started a terrible crime. We tried to murder someone. We then wound up in prison, but we were able to escape together. But then we went back to being rivals and started a terrible war. Riley's and my childhoods were terrible. I just wished I could rewind time and not have a fight with Riley." Bee Bear suddenly felt a pang of guilt. He felt sad that they had a terrible fight. "But now everything is good. We no longer have to worry about war." "Anyways, I have a surprise present for you." Bee Bear took out the gift that he was keeping for Bucko. "Yes, I remember, today is Beesmas. A wonderful time of the year. What did you get me? ... This seems cool. A ticket to the Blue Bee Group in Vegas. Doesn't seem like it expires. Thank you. I also have a present for you." He decided to open the present, and right there in the box was another box. And when he opened the second box, there was a third box. And inside that third box was a fourth box. "We don't have any protective covering except for bee wax. And bee wax is literally a symbol for cannibalism." Bee Bear decided to open the fourth box, and inside that was a blue bee trophy. "That will help you always remember us," Bucko said. When Bee Bear started leaving, Bucko stopped him. "By the way, I have a present for Riley. I wanted to give him this, but he said he had important business to do. Go to the Blue Bee Base and give him this gift." "I will. Happy Honeydays!" As Bee Bear walked through the Blue Flower Field, he saw the Blue Bee Base. He decided to go in, and then he saw a red bee. This must be Riley. "Hello Bee Bear." Riley said. "Hello Riley. I have a present for you." Then Bee Bear took out the present Bucko was gonna give to Riley. "Hmm, this seems really generous. This was from Bucko. Let's see what he got for me. ... This seems nice. A strawberry scented air freshener to hang on the rear view of a car. I obviously don't have a car, but it's very nice of Bucko to give me this. Also here's a present so you can remember us." Just like Bee Bear expected, there was another box in the present, and then another box, and then another, and in that last box was a red bee trophy. He was very glad that he could give presents to those in need of one. "Goodbye, Riley. Happy Honeydays!" He could not wait to give more presents out. He only needed to deliver 7,292 presents left. He had a really busy night on his paws. 'Part 4: With Your Own Bear Hands' "UGH! How is collecting pollen from this field so hard? SDMittens makes it seem so easy." "Hello, Black Bear. What is going on?" "SDMittens challenged me to collect pollen from the Mushroom Field. Exactly 3.14 trillion! It could take me a century to complete this! Meanwhile SDMittens completed this in 0.01 seconds!" Black Bear seemed to be hard on himself. It's time for Bee Bear to step in. "You know what? What if a bear could help you collect the pollen?" Bee Bear volunteered. "You would do that for me? Splendid!" Once Black Bear gave Bee Bear the Porcelain Honey Dipper, Bee Bear went to work immediately. It took him hours to complete, but once he was done, he was sweating. "Thank you very much, Bee Bear," Black Bear thanked. "Your welcome. I also have a present for you." "A present? For me? You shouldn't have! Let's see what is inside here. ... Oh, a jar of honey imported from the tropics! It tastes like banana and mango! Thank you. I also have a present for you, because your spirit of Christmas is very innovating!" Bee Bear opened the present and saw the most beautiful thing in the world. A pollen covered mineral! It consisted of diamond pollen, quartz pollen, azurite pollen, and many more! "It was a precious possession from the mountain top. I saw the rock and kept it for many years, and now I'm passing it down to you! Have a merry Beesmas!" "Hello? Yes I'm with my cubs right now. Are you vacant for babysitting? Ok, I know how it feels. Goodbye. Ugh, what kind of babysitter is there that is willing to take care of my cubs?" "Maybe I can do so?" "Bee Bear? Are you sure that you are willing to take care of my cubs? It is a big responsibility," Mother Bear said. "Obviously. I am very suitable for babysitting. I can do magic tricks, play with toys, and give gifts to you cubs." "Ok. I'm about to go to the Honey Market. Here are a list of things that you must remember when taking care of my cubs. Also, there are 101 cubs. Got it?" Bee Bear nodded. "Okay. Bye, little cubs!" The babysitting job wasn't so easy, but at least Bee Bear and the cubs had fun. Each of the cubs got a present, leaving Bee Bear to 7,190 presents left. When Mother Bear got back, she saw that all of here cubs were there, alive and well. "Thank you for the help, Bee Bear! I couldn't have gotten out without your help!" "No problem. I also have a present for you!" "Really? What could it be? ... Aww! It's a framed photo of me and my cubs. Thank you very much! I also have a present for the best babysitter in the world!" Bee Bear was really excited to open the present. What was inside was a painted photo of Mother Bear, her cubs, and him. "It's beautiful! Thank you very much!" "No problem. Have a happy holiday!" "Royal jelly. Royal jelly. Royal jelly. AHA! 2 billion royal jellies! And there are 3 million players. If my calculations are correct, that means I don't have enough royal jellies." "Hello, Brown Bear. What seems to be the trouble?" Brown Bear turned. "Hello, Bee Bear. Do you know where to get more royal jellies?" he asked. "On the fields?" "Besides the fields. And the shops. Royal jellies are really expensive, and the chance of getting them from a field is 1%." "I know. Sprouts." "That is a good idea, but it won't work. In the wintertime, all sprouts are killed. There seems to be no option to what we can do to get royal jellies." Suddenly Bee Bear had an idea. "I have some festive beans. These grow festive sprouts and they never die in winter." "Pretty cool. Let's try it out, just to see if it is the real deal." When the bears planted the festive bean, a sprout that looked like a candy cane sprouted and thrived until it exploded and royal jellies appeared. Brown Bear was so amazed that they planted more festive sprouts and got more royal jellies. "Thank you for the help, Bee Bear." "No problem. It was worth the effort. I also have a present for you." "Are you serious? What have you given me today? ... Whoa! A 1 year subscribtion to Bearmazon Prime! You won't believe how much I could get out of this! Thank you. I also have a present for you, too." Bee Bear did not know what was inside the present. WHen he decided to open it, he found a pack of star treats. "This is a very big present. This contains high value things that could support one's hive to the max. One day, you could hatch bees and use these star treats to make bees gifted. It is very great having you here, Bee Bear. I hope you keep on helping. Goodbye!" "Ok. Tunnel Bear is not scary. I can do this. Ugh, I also forgot that there was also a Vicious bee. Both of them at once is a big no no." "What would be a big no no?" Bee Bear asked. "Oh, mhm, hello Bee Bear. Do you know how to defeat both Tunnel Bear and Vicious Bee?" "Uh, one at a time?" Bee Bear suggested. "Seriously? Tunnel Bear and Vicious Bee have teamed up. There is no point in attacking one by one if the other is attacking freely." "Maybe we both team up? You could take on Tunnel Bear, and I could take on Vicious Bee. Is it a deal?" "No, not really. First, you must prove that you are worthy of fighting. Let's start with training. Then we spar." Both Panda Bear and Bee Bear were training for the attack. Panda Bear was even stronger than Bee Bear, but Bee Bear always made epic comebacks. "Pretty good fighting skills," Panda Bear complimented. "Now we fight Tunnel Bear and Vicious Bee." Both Panda Bear and Bee Bear were now wrestling Tunnel Bear and Vicious Bee. It was a very hard fight, but in the end, both of the bears won. "That was a very good performance for a starter," Panda Bear said to Bee Bear. "It was very easy. Vicious Bee did not see that side kick and roundhouse kick in the face," Bee Bear boasted. "Yes, Vicious Bee is pretty easy, but there are more threats to surface at any time, so be ready." "I got it. I also have a present for you." "A present? Oh yeah, right, it's Beesmas. Let's see what you got for me. ... This is pretty cool! An automatic monster respawn timer! It sends a notification every time the Werewolf respawns. This is a gift I would totally use. Thank you. I also have a present for you." Unlike the other presents, Panda Bear took a black belt from a desk and wrapped it. "This is a reward for your fighting skills today. This will remind you of your achievement with Vicious Bee. It will preserve your fighting in skills and give you the power and strength you need. Until then, keep training." "Now where is that honey formula? Is it here? No." "What seems to be the problem, Science Bear?" "Wait, what? Oh, hello Bee Bear. Did you notice the lights that I strung up?" "Yeah, those are pretty cool. Anyways, did you need to find the goo formula?" "Honey ''formula. The formula can give a bee the power to create honey without pollen. This is very huge in popularity, so I really need to find it. But while I'm searching for the formula, I can't create the chemicals that I need to create for the beekeepers. And I can't do both things at once." "Maybe I could create the chemicals for you?" Bee Bear volunteered. "You would? That's fantastic! Here is a lab coat and glasses to protect yourself from chemicals. Oh yeah, and to prevent unexpected ocurrences, here is a chemical recipe book. It contains every scientific experiment, from A to Z. We have a really busy day on our paws." 'Experiments were kind of messy, but in the end, the experiments always went as planned. Everything that a beekeeper would want is created and sent to that beekeeper.' "And now we're done," Science Bear announced. "Yeah, it really was busy work. Anyways, did you find that honey formula?" "Yes, and it was right beneath my table of experiments." "That would have been pretty messy," Bee Bear said. "I also have a present for you." "Ok. What scientific things could be in here? ... This seems pretty good. A textbook documenting rare, peculiar, and endangered languages. Oh look, unspoken languages too: smoke signals, sign language, Silbo Gomero... This may offer some valuable insights that'll help forward my translator project. Thank you for the present. I also have a present for you." Bee Bear was pretty surprised about what was inside the present. Inside it was a peculiar device that had a keyboard, a speaker, and a disc. "That was the very first translator that I made, and it was the first translator ever made in the entire world. It was a very efficient machine, but I'm trying to improve it so people don't have to type or say the untranslated words. For now, this is what you would get. Thank you so much for helping me, and have a happy new year!" 'Part 5: Stick Bug for the Worth''' Category:Blog posts